This proposal describes the continued maintenance and development of the Gene Wiki, the goal of which is to create a continuously-updated, community-reviewed, and collaboratively-written review article for every human gene. The Gene Wiki was created directly within Wikipedia as an informal collection of 10,646 gene-specific articles. In the first funding period, the infrastructure to keep Gene Wiki infoboxes in sync wit the source databases in the genomics community was developed. Next, methods to assess and quantify the trustworthiness of each word of a Gene Wiki article were developed and implemented in a system called WikiTrust. And finally, simple text-mining applied to Gene Wiki was able to identify thousands of novel gene annotations. During the next project period, the Gene Wiki is poised to make further strides. First, the scope of the Gene Wiki will be expanded to also include review articles on diseases and drugs. Thousands of articles will either be created or maintained through this initiative with a particular emphasis on rare diseases. Second, a dedicated outreach component will ensure that the community of editors is poised to grow. This outreach effort will engage both faculty members who are experts on specific genes of interest, as well as classroom instructors at all levels who want to design curriculum based on the Gene Wiki for a class project. Third, a Centralized Model Organism Database will be constructed in the Wikidata environment, which will serve as a clearing house of microbial gene and genome annotation data. And fourth an entirely new crowdsourcing application will be created that taps into crowds of patient-aligned individuals and their desire to advance research. These individuals will be a novel crowd that will be applied to the challenge of systematically annotating the biomedical literature. In summary, the Gene Wiki is a useful tool for biomedical research. Successful completion of this proposal will result in more efficient knowledge management and dissemination through crowdsourcing.